falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cross
|modspecial = |derived = |dr=32|crit chance=4|unarmed damage=1.3|poison resist=25|rad resist=20}} |rarity = |tag skills = |level =5→20→30 |rank =Star paladin |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =Buzz Cut |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =BrotherhoodSteelFaction BrotherhoodSteelGenericFaction CitadelResidentFaction MS06DoorFaction |class =BrotherhoodSoldier |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOld |refid = |edid =StarPaladinCross |baseid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Star Paladin Cross is a bodyguard and trusted adviser to Elder Lyons. She is also a possible companion, living at the Citadel in 2277. Background Star Paladin Cross is one of the highest ranking Brotherhood of Steel members in the Citadel as of 2277, working as as Elder Lyons's trusted bodyguard and advisor. It is well known that Cross has been technologically enhanced cyborg, which among other things means that she no longer needs to eat or sleep. These enhancements occurred several years ago after Cross was critically injured defending Elder Lyons while out in the field; Scribe Rothchild performed the enhancement operation that saved Cross's life. Cross is also the Brotherhood of Steel soldier who helped save the Lone Wanderer's life as a baby, serving as a guard at Project Purity prior to the birth. Cross helped James, the father of the Lone Wanderer, get through the super mutants and escorted them all the way to Megaton.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * Because she belongs to the Brotherhood of Steel faction, Star Paladin Cross is enemies with Brotherhood Outcasts if she is disbanded. This can be exploited for farming Outcast weaponry and armor without a Karma loss, as at high levels she is able to wipe out entire groups of Outcasts. * If the Citadel is destroyed during the Broken Steel quest Who Dares Wins while Cross is a companion, she will turn hostile along with the rest of the Brotherhood of Steel. Other interactions * Star Paladin Cross can be recruited as a follower as long as the Lone Wanderer has Good Karma. ** If either she or James is insulted, she can no longer be recruited. ** With the Broken Steel add-on installed, it is possible to recruit her once again after completing Take it Back!, even if having previously insulted James (positive Karma still required). Inventory Notes * Like many people in the Citadel, when starting Take it Back! Star Paladin Cross will only spout lines such as "For Elder Lyons!" and "Good luck!" * Although Cross carries a super sledge, Melee Weapons is not one of her tag skills. * Cross is one of only two characters in Fallout 3 who will recite excerpts from the Codex; the other is Arthur Maxson. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Star Paladin Cross appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout Shelter. Bugs * Sometimes, if Cross dies in battle, you will receive a message many in-game weeks later, stating that "Star Paladin Cross has returned to the Citadel." * If you tell Cross to wait, then reopen dialogue with her later, she will act as if you hadn't told her to wait and have normal dialogue, but she will still remain in that spot indefinitely. Firing her and rehiring her can fix this, but remember that you must have good Karma to rehire her. * An alternative way of fixing the "wait bug", is by opening up the console and typing , and then, with her selected in the console - , then . The console should then show that she's picked package follow(). * If you make Cross hostile towards you (after she has been made a companion) she will not have a unique line when spoken to, but instead talk as if she is still a follower. If you tell her to switch to a new weapon, she will attack you with it upon exiting the conversation. * If you give Star Paladin Cross items to carry for you, she will fail to move. The only way to get her to move again is to take the items back, dismiss her, and then ask her to again become your follower. This can happen when she is asked to wait; the solution is the same, but the problem will reoccur whenever she is asked to wait. * Sometimes while entering areas such as Vault 87 Paladin Cross's hands will grow to humongous lengths, similar to that of a deathclaw, yet she can still use her weapons, waiting or entering and leaving an area seems to fix this. * Sometimes, if you kill Dogmeat while having a companion (usually Fawkes), and hire Star Paladin Cross, through a series of actions she may cause the whole town of Megaton to randomly become hostile to you. First, you have to take her there. Bring her into your house in Megaton, and tell her to wait. If the glitch where she acts like she was never waiting but waits anyway occurs and Dogmeat's puppy isn't waiting at Vault 101 (or you don't fire Fawkes) you can still fire and re-hire her. Taking her outside, however, causes the entire town to be hostile. Be wary of this, because if you don't have a recent save prior to re-hiring her you may have to retrace a lot of ground, or simply kill all of Megaton. * Sometimes, if the teleportation matrix in Mothership Zeta is used, Cross will die as soon as you enter the new area and the autosave is complete. * After entering the Museum of History with Star Paladin Cross, she will not follow you, although you will still be able to run the ordinary dialogues with her. This bug occurs even in cases you ask her to wait outside. The only way to fix this is to dismiss her and either catch Star Paladin Cross on her way or rejoin her in The Citadel. Gallery Fallout Shelter Cross Infobox.png|Cross infobox FSO UI C ShopIcon Cross.png|Cross' hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare xingqishikeluosi.png|Cross' maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 companions Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Citadel characters de:Cross es:Cross pl:Cross ru:Высший паладин Кросс uk:Вищий паладин Кросс zh:克羅絲